AmiMako: When Lighting Meets Water
by Ruka-Roxy83
Summary: Ami and Makoto stories
1. An Night At The Locket

Makoto saw Ami sitting among the stacks of books in the campus library. "Hey Ames," Makoto said sitting beside her. "What ya doing?"

"Trying to get the books together that my students will need for the project I am going to give them," Ami told Makoto pushing her sliding glasses back up on the bridge of her nose.

"It is still amazing," Makoto replied, "You have to be the youngest professor in the history of this campus maybe even the world," with emphasis on world causing the blue haired girl to smile.

"I am not that young Mako-chan," Ami told her. "I am only 23."

"Yeah but most of us do not graduate until we are 22 or 23," Makoto paused, "In Usagi's and Minako's maybe 25."

"Don't," Ami said as Makoto leaned to kiss her.

"No one is around," Makoto whispered.

"You know teachers can't date students," Ami whispered back.

"We were dating all through college and even back in high school," Makoto protested.

"Please Mako-chan I really like my job," Ami said.

"Sorry Ames it will take a while to get used to this," Makoto apologized. "What is the project you are giving them?"

Ami's eyes lit up. "They have two choices. The student could either research the history and use of Pi or the many different combinations within Pascal's Triangle."

"Don't you think that is a bit much for a first project?" asked Makoto.

"This is a history of mathematics class," Ami reminded her.

"How many students this time," Makoto asked. As Ami looked at the sheet her eyes went wide. "What?"

"Usagi," Ami whispered.

"There has to be a mistake," Makoto laughed. "There is no way Usagi would willingly take a math class."

"Actually," Rei said walking up behind the two. "Usagi had been taking hard classes ever since second semester of freshman year. At least we finally graduate this year." Rei smiled before she left, "Usagi is not as dumb as she lets on. Ask her about her major sometime."

"Rei must be a good influence on Usagi," Makoto told Ami. "Wonder what kind of effect Setsuna has had on Minako. Come to think of it Usagi and Minako do not goof off as much as they did high school and nowhere near as much as they did in middle school."

Ami smiled, "I noticed a change in them, especially Usagi once we entered high school."

Makoto entered Ami's office grinning. "Professor Mizuno I have a question."

"Yes," she said not taking her eyes off of her computer screen.

Makoto walked up to her desk. When she leaned over the desk she gave Ami a nice shot of her cleavage. "Do I make you wet," Makoto whispered in the blue haired girls ear.

Ami turned about five different shades of red, "Makoto not here."

Moving closer to her Makoto could not help but grin. She loved making her girlfriend blush because she was so damn cute. With her face inches from Ami's she whispered, "Come on just a kiss. The possibility is part of the excitement." Then Makoto looked at the door before looking back at Ami, "I locked the door," as she ran a hand up Ami's leg and under her shirt.

"Makoto," Ami moaned slightly before regaining herself. "No," she said pulling away, "I will be home in a little while."

"I will be waiting," Makoto purred.

"She graduates in May," Ami told herself as Makoto walked out the door. "Then everything will be okay." Ami sighed. "May will not be here soon enough," she thought.

"And tonight will not be here soon enough either," a voice in her mind told her.

Shaking her head Ami turned back to her computer. "I can't think about that right now." She thought. "Okay," Ami said out loud to herself, "Back to posting grades and then get the test and handouts ready for tomorrow," as she dove into her work.

Ami dove into her work a little too much and by the time she got home Makoto was already in bed asleep. Ami looked in the fridge and found the plate Makoto had left her. After a quick meal Ami went into their bedroom, stripped out of her work clothes, threw on an old shirt of Makoto's and crawled in bed beside her lover. "Sorry I was late Mako-chan," she whispered kissing Makoto's cheek. Makoto smiled and snuggled closer to Ami as they both drifted off to sleep.

"How did Minako talk us into going to a club with a karaoke machine?" Makoto sighed.

"We have been to a karaoke bar before and to The Locket before," Ami reminded her.

"Yeah but this is not the karaoke bar we would go to in middle school nor do I have to sing when we got to The Locket," grumbled Makoto.

"It is not just you," Ami replied, "Minako signed up all up for amateur night."

"Everybody?" asked Makoto.

"Everybody," replied Ami.

Makoto smiled thinking of what Usagi would do. "This should be an interesting night after all," Makoto said putting her arm around Ami's shoulder as they walked up to their friends who were waiting for them outside the club.

The girls were sitting at their usual table in the club on the second floor which gave them a perfect view of the stage. Right now the girls were laughing so hard they were almost in tears. They had caught Asanuma signing "I'm Too Sexy," by Right Said Fred as they were walking into the club. He was failing to convince Bones, the bouncer, to let him, Motoki, and Mamoru into the club.

"That was too funny," Minako laughed.

"I know," Usagi said, "Even after him and Unazuki got married he still acts so gay."

"Did you see Motoki's face?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah it was priceless," replied Haruka. "I thought Bones was going to punch Asanuma."

"Your turn," Minako nudged Makoto after the girl singing walked off the stage.

"I really wish you would have let me pick my own song Minako-chan," Makoto told her.

"Don't worry you know it," Minako said.

As Ami watched Makoto leave she said, "Anyone feel like I should be worried?"

"If I know my girl you should just be glad you have already sang tonight," Setsuna told the blue haired girl.

Ami began to worry about what song Minako had chosen for Makoto to sing. She knew to worry when Minako got that look in her eye and especially when she heard Minako tell Makoto that she had the perfect song for her to sing to Ami. All the others had sung song to their lovers.

Usagi thought about Mamoru and his group. Mamoru's closest friends had even tried to court Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami before they realized they girls were taken. "Minako," Usagi had said, "probably would have dated Kunzite if she and Setsuna were not already together. She does have a thing for white haired guys."

As the music began to play Makoto had one thought. "I am going to kill the blonde goddess of love." Looking up at where their table was she could only see the stage light blinding her.

As the music began to play Ami saw a quick expression that only people who knew Makoto would understand. "Not if I do not strangle her first," the normally calm Ami thought glancing at a beaming Goddess of Love.

Hot For Teacher

"Oh wow, man!"  
"Wait a second man. Whaddaya think the teacher's gonna look like this year?"  
"My butt, man!"

T-T-Teacher stop that screaming, teacher don't you see?  
Don't wanna be no uptown fool.  
Maybe I should go to hell, but I'm doin' well,  
teacher needs to see me after school.

CHORUS:  
I think of all the education that I missed.  
But then my homework was never quite like this.

Got it bad, got it bad, got it bad,  
I'm hot for teacher.  
I got it bad, so bad,  
I'm hot for teacher.

"Hey, I heard you missed us, we're back !"  
"I brought my pencil"  
"Gimme something to write on, man"

I heard about your lessons, but lessons are so cold.  
I know about this school.  
Little girl from cherry lane, how did you get so bold?  
How did you know that golden rule?

CHORUS

"Oh man, I think the clock is slow"  
"I don't feel tardy"  
"Class dismissed"

Haruka and Setsuna just shook their head while Usagi and ChibiUsa began to laugh uncontrollably. "Minako why did you do that to Makoto and Ami?" asked Rei and Hotaru.

Michiru put her hand on Ami's shoulder. "It will be okay. I am sure not one will know Makoto is talking about you."

As Makoto got near the end of the song Minako slumped down in her chair. "They don't know what I put at the end of the song. Maybe I went too far?" Feeling Setsuna's arm around her Minako beamed. "Nah just being the goddess of love takes work. They will thank me later."

Makoto was so into singing the song she did not even think about the last words on the screen until she sang then out loud. "Mizuno Ami will you marry me?" After the words came out of her mouth Makoto stared at the screen and then up where their table was. Turning red she quickly composed herself and ran off stage.

"Oh Kami! Did Makoto just propose?" squealed Usagi. "Ami-chan congratulations," as she tried to hug a mortified Ami from across the table.

Ami remained speechless as she just stared at Minako from across the table. Finally Makoto came back to the table. "Umm Ami-chan," Makoto began getting on one knee on the floor as she took Ami's hand in hers. "That is not how planned it," she glanced at Minako before looking back at Ami, "but I meant it. Will you be my wife?"

Ami could only smiled and nod. As Makoto pulled her out of her chair and swung her around in a hug Ami whispered yes. Makoto put Ami down and drew her into a passionate kiss. When the kiss ended Ami laughed with tears of joy. "Yes Kino Makoto I would love to become your wife."

Makoto grinned widely at their friends. "Ami and I will see you later," as she waited for Ami to get her things.

As the girls watched the couple leave Haruka said, "Well we know what they are going to go do." Michiru whacked her on the back of her head as Setsuna shook her head. Minako, Hotaru, and ChibiUsa giggled liked school girls.

"Do what?" Usagi asked.

Rei sighed and kissed her girlfriend. "Sometimes you are so blond Odango."

"You are so mean Rei-chan," Usagi pouted.

When Makoto and Ami got back to their place Makoto led her to the couch. "Sit here and I will be right back," Makoto told her disappearing into their bedroom. Coming back Makoto was holding a small blue box. "I wanted to cook you a nice dinner and do thing very differently than things happened," Makoto told her getting down on one knee. "This is for you if you will have it," Makoto said opening the box to reveal a silver ring with a blue and green stone set beside each other.

"It is beautiful," Ami said. "Will you?" she asked holding out her shaking hand.

Seeing the look on Ami's face was a mix of joy and sadness Makoto kissed her. "Don't worry everything will be okay. You will not lose your job at the college."

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ami.

"Don't talk," Makoto told her with a kiss, "just feel," she whispered carrying the blue haired girl into their bedroom. "Slow or fast?" asked Makoto.

After Makoto had removed all of Ami's clothes but her dark blue panties she ran a feather all over Ami's body and sometimes barely touching Ami's skin. Makoto could tell she was driving her girlfriend crazy. "No," she told herself, "she is no longer your girlfriend but she is now you fiancé." Ami lay there begging Makoto for more when. Makoto kissed her and whispered in her ear while running a hand up her leg. "I will be right back and you can't move."

As she watched Makoto walk out the room Ami thought, "I do not know how much longer I can take this torture. She is driving me crazy and I just want to feel her in me." Ami whimpered as Makoto walked back in the room and she realized Makoto was carrying a small bowl of ice. "Makoto I can't take any more torture," she told the brunette.

"I thought you liked this?" Makoto asked appearing hurt.

"I am but I am burning up and I want to feel you so bad," Ami breathed quickly as she felt cool ice touch her tender skin. Makoto took the ice and slowly moved it around in a circular motion on Ami's breast enticing moan form the smaller girl.

"If she keeps moaning like this I will not be able to stay in control much longer," Makoto thought. Before Makoto could do anything else Ami wrapped her legs around the tall brunette and sat up. "What are you doing Ami?"

"These clothes are in my way," Ami told her as she opened Makoto's shirt exposing her chest to the blue haired girl. "This is what I wanted," Ami said leaning closer to Makoto chest causing the brown haired girl to moan. After driving Makoto to the brink of insanity by only touching her breast Ami asked, "Makoto are you burning up inside?"

"Kami yes," Makoto breathed.

"Do you want to feel me?" Ami asked moving to unzip Makoto's pants.

"Yes," Makoto twitched at the thought of another barrier between them being removed.

"Take these off," Ami ordered tugging at Makoto's pants. "Then we can feel each other."

* * *

***Originally wrote Aug 2009 but was shorter than I originally realized so I am writing a new Ami and Makoto story for my Senshi Love fanfic collection. Decided to make the a stand alone piece. Cleaned up the spelling mistakes.

****I got permission to used the setting of The Locket in my fanfic. The Locket is a club run by Juri from Utena and her girlfriend is Setsuna in Shanejayell's fanfic Arisugawa's Locket.

In case anyone was wondering the songs that were sung by the Senshi were as follows:

Usagi – Come on Baby Light My Fire (The Doors)

Rei – Can't Fight the Moonlight (LeAnn Rimes)

Ami –

Makoto – Hot For Teacher (Van Halen)

Minako – Time after Time (Cyndi Loper)

Setsuna – Two of Hearts (Stacy Q)

Haruka –

Michiru – You Raise Me Up (Josh Groban)

Hotaru –

ChibiUsa –

**DavisJes 2009**

**Sailor Moon © Naoko Takeuchi**

****The Locket © Shanejayell****


	2. An Alternate Meeting

**An Alternate Meeting  
**

* * *

**The Reason:** In the anime during the SuperS season Makoto and Ami share a dance. There is also an episode I think in the first season but I do not really remember where Jupiter, Mercury, and Moon get stuck somewhere and Mercury falls over and Jupiter blushes when she sees Mercury's panties. During the special act of Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon when Usagi is throwing the flowers they share a look and smile as if they have a secret between them. Makoto is attracted to Ami like lighting is attracted to water.

Underwear screen shot .

Episode 147: A Partner in Destiny? Makoto's Pure Heart

PGSM Special Act

* * *

Makoto sat at Crown Parlor with Usagi and Rei as Usagi excitedly planned their wedding. Makoto loved her friends but sometimes being around Usagi and Rei was depressing. They had been together for so long and Makoto had been single most of the time she had known the couple. Usagi and Rei had let her in their bed a few times and though it had been enjoyable there was no real connection. Suddenly Makoto's head jerked up as she heard someone enter Crown. Makoto's breaths caught in her lungs as her brown eye were transfixed on the blue haired woman that just walked through the door.

"How cute," Makoto thought, "she forgot to take off her lab coat."

"Hey Ami," Motoki said as the blue haired woman sat down at the bar. "Long shift?"

Ami sighed, "Short break. I am working a double shift tonight because Dr. Hitachi called out sick.

"So how is it going with your girlfriend," Motoki asked. Ami only sighed and put her face down on the counter and mumbled something. "What?" Motoki asked realizing he probably should not have asked about her as he had not seen the two together lately but he was concerned for her.

"She left," Ami replied. "Said I worked too much and never had any time for her."

"When," Motoki wondered placing a hand on top hers.

"Don't know," Ami stared at him, "I came home one night and all that was left was a note."

Motoki gave a weak smile. "You are better off. You and she were moving too fast."

"Yeah," Ami nodded, "I kept trying, thinking I would feel something for her but it never happened."

"So you are realized," Motoki said handing her another glass of tea.

Ami nodded, "I feel like a horrible person though."

"You are not a horrible person Ami and you will find the right girl," Motoki paused, "You are probably going to be late for your next shift."

Ami downed the last of her tea and quickly paid Motoki. Then with a bow quickly ran out of Crown like she was imitating Usagi while Makoto watched in silence.

Eventually Makoto got up from the table and wondered over to the bar where Motoki was wiped down the counter. "Hey Makoto," he smiled at her still crushing on her a bit after all these years. "How's it going?"

"Same old same old," Makoto smiled back as she took a seat.

"Isn't Usagi and rei going to miss you?"

Makoto laughed, "Not unless Usagi is talking about the cake."

"I would have been surprised if they had not asked you to make their cake," Motoki looked over at the couple.

"Can I ask you a question Toki," Makoto asked quietly.

Motoki got a big cheesy grin on his face. "The answer is always yes."

Makoto smiled slightly and lightly smacked him on the side of his head. "Not that question. I am sure Reika would not approve plus you know I only date women."

Motoki shrugged, "Couldn't hurt. So what is on your mind?"

"The girl that you were just talking to," Makoto trailed off.

"Who was she?" Motoki grinned at her as Makoto nodded. "Her name is Mizuno Ami," Motoki paused, "Dr. Mizuno Ami; she works at the hospital in the ER."

"Doctor," Makoto smiled, "Thanks Motoki." Makoto wondered back over to the table where Usagi had not even realized she was gone and Rei just raised an eyebrow at her as Makoto smiled back. After a few minutes Makoto stood. "I am going to head out. If you need me I will be at home."

* * *

That night lying in her bed all Makoto could think about was the blue haired woman she had seen at Crown talking to Makoto. "Ami," Makoto whispered smiling at the way her name rolled off her lips. Makoto blushed when she realized all she was thinking about was kissing her lips.

"I can't take this," Makoto yelled aggravated and jumped out of bed. "I am going down to the park and walk off this energy."

* * *

"Ami," the black haired man put a hand on her shoulder. "Go home. You are exhausted."

"But," Ami started.

"No," he said, "As you superior I am telling you to go home and get some rest."

Ami nodded in defeated, "Thank you Mamoru."

* * *

Instead of going straight home Ami found herself wondering around the park as the sun began to crest over the horizon. "Wow," Ami sighed, "Guess it is later than I realized." Ami lost in thought was not paying attention to where she was walking.

"Umphf," a brunette said as Ami collided with the other woman.

"I am so sorry," Ami jumped up, bowed, and blushed as she offered to help the other woman up.

"No," the brunette shook her head sending her ponytail flying. "It was my fault."

"I was not looking where I was going," they both said at the same time then laughed.

"Kino Makoto," Makoto said to the blue haired with a bow.

"Mizuno Ami," Ami bowed in returned.

"Are you always out this late?" Makoto asked.

"Sometimes," Ami replied. "I just got off my shift at the hospital yet for some reason instead of going home I came by here."

"I am glad you did," Makoto found she could not stop smiling at the shorter woman before her.

"What are you doing out so late?" Ami inquired with a grin.

"I could not sleep so I went for a walk," Makoto replied. Both girls stopped talking and stared at one another for a moment. "Ami," Makoto began. "Would you like to sit and watch the rest of the sunrise with me?"

"That would be lovely," Ami replied.

Makoto and Ami found a bench to watch the sunrise and chatted for a bit. Makoto noticed that Ami had gotten quiet and looked over to find the young doctor asleep with her head leaning on the brunette's should. "She is so beautiful," Makoto thought as she brushed Ami's bangs out of her eyes. "I should probably take her home," Makoto cocked her headed to the side. "I should be able to carry her," Makoto thought as she moved to get up without waking her. As she bent down to pick up the young doctor. "Wait where does she live," Makoto wondered aloud as Ami's wallet feel from her pocket. Makoto gently put her down to pick up her wallet. "I feel like such a stalker," Makoto mumbled to herself looking around.

"Mmm," Ami mumbled as Makoto picked her up and headed towards the young woman's apartment.

"Keys, keys," Makoto wanted to face palm herself, "I don't have keys." Makoto gently put Ami down propping her again her front door. Makoto looked around the corner. "I should be able to get onto the balcony." Makoto hoisted herself up over the railing of breezeway as she angled herself reaching for Ami's balcony. "I just hope that she left her balcony door unlocked." Makoto gripped the railing of Ami's balcony and hoisted herself over and landed with a loud thud. "Oww," Makoto rubbed her face, "that is going to leave a mark." Makoto tried the door and was pleasantly surprised to find that Ami had left her door unlocked. Makoto went into Ami's apartment, unlocked the front door, and opened the door causing Ami to fall backwards with a thud. "Ooh," Makoto quickly picked up the doctor, "So sorry Ami. I hope that doesn't leave a mark." Makoto took Ami to her bed and tucked her in. She leaned over and kissed Ami on her forehead, "I hope to see you again."

"Makoto," Ami whispered as the brunette left her room.

Makoto locked the sliding glass door. "She really needs to keep her doors and windows locked." Makoto took one more look around Ami's apartment before opening the front door to leave only to walk into a pair of cuffs.

"Ma'am," an officer said. "Can you explain what you are doing here?"

"I was just seeing a friend home," Makoto stuttered confuses as the officer walked her to the waiting car.

The other officer flipped open his notebook, "Dr. Mizuno Ami?" he asked to which Makoto nodded. "Well," he closed his notebook, "the neighbor that called in to report the break in said Dr. Mizuno works a late shift and comes home around lunch."

"But," Makoto stammered as the first officer slammed the car door.

* * *

"Kino," an officer yelled holding a phone to her, "One call. Make it quick."

Without thinking Makoto dialed Crown, "Umm hey Motoki I need a favor," Makoto said quietly. "No I am not looking for Usagi or Rei," she quickly added. "Can you, um, come pick me up?"

"Where are you?" Motoki asked.

Makoto's face turned red, "The police station," she said quietly.

"What!" Motoki screamed into the phone startlingly the early morning customers, "How? Why?"

"I will explain later," Makoto said. "Can you come get me?"

"Sure,' Motoki replied. "I will get Reika to cover for me."

"Thanks Toki," Makoto hung up the phone and walked back to the holding cell.

* * *

"Toki," Makoto smiled as she came to the cell, "Umm hi. What took so long?"

"Had to make a stop first," Motoki grinned sheepishly.

"What did you have to get before coming …?" Makoto trailed off as she saw Ami talking to an officer. "No," Makoto whispered as she felt tears form in her eyes, hating when she got emotional. "Why?" she demanded turning to Motoki.

"Ami called Crown and asked me to come and pick her up," Motoki replied. "She was also asking about you and insisted on coming with me when I told her I was on my way to see you."

"You could have…" Makoto was cut off as the police chief came toward them causing Makoto to cringe.

"Kino," he bellowed loudly. "What did I tell you about what would happen if I saw you in the station again?"

"Chief Yamada," Makoto replied quietly looking at the floor.

"No please," Ami appeared, "Sir," Ami bowed, "There are no charges."

"Are you sure?" Chief Yamada asked glaring at Makoto.

"Yes sir," Ami replied.

"Hmm," Yamada paused, "Fine," he said turning away, "I am watching you Kino."

"Thank you sir," Makoto bowed.

"Ami," Makoto began as they walked out. "It is not what you think."

"I know," Ami smiled. "A neighbor came over when she saw the two officers leading someone away from my apartment and woke me up loudly banging on my door to make sure I was okay." Ami paused and gave a sheepish grin, "I am glad I woke up. I am normally a very sound sleeper and I was having a very good dream through I am starting to think some of it was not a dream."

"I am going to leave you two alone," Motoki said walking away. "Reika probably needs me back at Crown."

"How did you know it was me?" Makoto asked.

Ami shook her head. "I didn't," Ami replied. "Well not really but when my neighbor told me about a brunette haired woman being taken away by the police I started wondering if you putting me in my bed and kissing my forehead was really a dream or not," causing Makoto to blush.

"I can explain," Makoto stammered.

"How did you know where I lived?" Ami asked.

"Your wallet fell out of your pocket," Makoto replied. "You fell asleep when we were watch the sunrise and I carried you home from the park."

"But how did you get in my apartment," Ami questioned.

"You left your sliding glass door unlocked," Makoto looked at the ground.

"But how did you get to my balcony?" Ami said more curious than suspicious.

Makoto stared at the sidewalk. "There are things I thought I could leave in the past but I am not ready to talk about them yet." Makoto looked at Ami. "I just met you."  
"I don't want to pry but I did just bail you out of jail," Ami said gently. "Why don't we go in and talk about whatever and you can tell me when you are ready."

"In where?" Makoto asked confused before realizing they were at Crown as Ami started to walk in. "Wait," Makoto grabbed Ami's hand. "I used to run with some bad people."

"You used to, right," Ami smiled and Makoto nodded. "Good then I have nothing to worry about. The past is the past."

"I hope so," Makoto mumbled as she followed Ami into Crown feeling guilty for not telling her the whole story yet scared if she did she would lose her chance to get to know Ami.

* * *

Ami was glad she was getting to know Makoto over the last few weeks but was worried about her past. She did not want to pry but wanted to know what happen to Makoto to make the police chef very familiar with the brunette.

"Makoto," Ami said gently looking at the woman across from her.

"Ami wait," Makoto sighed. "I know what you are going to say."

"That I can't see you anymore," Ami said to which Makoto nodded. "I would say that if we don't talk. I know I said I wouldn't pry and I have tried not to. It has been great getting to know you these past few weeks but ever since I first met you then bailed you out of jail you have seemed on edge was your pat really that bad?"

Makoto nodded. "That is why I want to have lunch with you today. I was in a gang when I was in high school. I got into a lot of fights which of course landed me in jail. Yamada was the officer that seems to always be around to arrest me. I thought I had put it behind me when they took me in the other day it all came back to me and I started worry that people from my old gang would come looking for me."

"Makoto," Ami grabbed her hand.

Makoto stared at Ami's hand on hers but couldn't bring herself to look at Ami's eyes. "Have you ever heard of the Electric Butterfly?"

"Yeah," Ami nodded. "Back in high school mama said that he put a lot people in the hospital and because she worked ER she saw a lot of his work. Said he even beat up people in his own gang and almost killed a few of them."

Makoto took her hand from Ami's and took off the large cuff bracelet she wore on her right wrist to reveal a black butterfly with green lighting. Ami's eyes went wide. "I only beat up those guys because I had told my leader I want out of the gang. He of course told me there was only one way out." Makoto closed her eyes trying to hold back her tears. "Kunzite called me a few days later saying he would agree to let me leave the gang but he had something he knew I wanted back." Makoto took another deep breath before she continued. "I couldn't think of what he had. I made sure to never leave anything there. I should have known it was a trap. When I got there Nephrite came up behind me and knocked me out. When I woke up I was tired to a chair. Another guy brought out a girl that was blindfolded with a red ribbon and bound." Makoto paused.

Ami could see her shaking and reached for the taller girl's hand again but Makoto pulled away. "Makoto you don't have to. I am sorry I pushed you."

Makoto shook her head. She continued with a look in her eyes like she was not even there in her apartment with Ami. "Kunzite came over to her and jerked her head back by her long blonde hair and began hacking her hair with his knife. I screamed at him to stop. Finally he threw her down and made me watch as the two blondes had their way with her. I finally got free and almost beat them to death. I thought they were dead. I left them there and carried her all the way to the hospital but it was too late."

"Makoto," Ami whispered as she got up and put her arms around the shaking brunette.

"I was too late," Makoto whispered letting tears fall, "Minako."

"That was you," Ami whispered leaning her head again Makoto's. "I was helping mom out that day. Kind of doing a pre internship all through college since I knew I was going to be a doctor. I remembered mom had lost a girl as she had lost too much blood and she had to go tell her friend who had found her and brought her in. For a long time I had nightmares as the girl's screams echoed in my ears and I saw her fall to the floor." Ami's own tears had begun to fall. "All I wanted to do was to wrap my arms around her and hold her. It was not appropriate and I was not out to mama yet." Ami gave a slight sad smile. "Yeah I know not being out as a lesbian to my mother would not be a reason to not comfort someone but I was so scared for my mother to disown me. It is one thing to accept people who you do not know but I did not how she would feel about her own daughter." Ami realized she was nervously rambling and stopped talking. Ami took Makoto's face in her hands as tears rolled down both their faces and pressed her lips to Makoto's. "I sorry I couldn't be there for you before," Ami said when they finally parted.

"Ami," Makoto breathed.

"Yes Mako," Ami smiled.

"That was our first kiss," Makoto replied.

"Followed by many more," Ami told Makoto as she quickly kiss her again. Ami stood and s started to gather up Makoto's green plates dotted with cherry blossoms. "I will put the dishes away." Makoto nodded as she took a long drink of water.

Makoto let out a long sigh and wiped another tear away. "Thank you Ami. I have never told anyone the whole story. I only told the doctors and Yamada that I had found her." Makoto snorted, "of course Yamada believed I had something to do with what happened. I would have never hurt her." Tears came down Makoto's face.

Ami came back and led Makoto over to her brown couch with green and pink pillows on each end. "Thank you for telling me I am sorry it was so hard for you and you had to carry this all by yourself for so many years."

"Thank you for finally being someone I could talk to," Makoto leaned against Ami as she let the smaller girl hold her.

They sat there in silence for a while until Ami realized Makoto was asleep. "At least I don't have to carry you home," Ami thought as she kissed Makoto on the top of her head. Ami got up and covered Makoto with the blue afghan that was on the back of her couch before she headed off to her shift.

* * *

Ami sat across from Mamoru at their break. "So tell me about this girl you have been seeing for the past couple of months."

Ami blushed, "She is amazing and an amazing cook. Just," Ami paused.

"Amazing?" Mamoru grinned. "You really like her huh?"

"Yeah," Ami said softly. "I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"After only a few months," Mamoru raised an eyebrow at the blue haired doctor as he drank his coffee.

"I know," Ami shook her head. "I am not thinking logically or clearly."

"You are thinking like someone in love," Mamoru told her, "Beryl told me years later that she knew I was the one after only a few months." Mamoru got a sheepish grinned on this face, "Took me a little long to realize it though."

"Yeah," Ami laughed. "You had to stalk Usagi for a couple of years first."

Mamoru shook his head, "I was totally blind to the fact that she was in love with Rei."

"Until you caught them kissing that day at the Shrine," Ami smiled. "What is strange is that I never really met Usagi or Rei yet you knew them when you were in high school. Then you and I met in college and you reconnected with Beryl. Apparently Makoto is best friends with both Usagi and Rei yet you and I have never met Makoto before now."

"Well Dr. Mizuno," Mamoru grinned. "I still have not met this Kino Makoto you have been so taken with."

Ami blushed, "Well maybe you will one day."

"You and Makoto should come have dinner one night with Beryl and I?" Mamoru insisted.

"I will ask Makoto," Ami nodded.

* * *

Ami sat on the couch curled up in Makoto's arms as the credits rolled. "Mako," Ami mumbled sleepily.

"Hmm," Mako replied nuzzling Ami's hair.

"Mamoru wants us to come have dinner with him and his wife one night." Ami paused, "Apparently I talk about you so much on our break, and he wants to meet you. Mamoru and I have known each other since college and he has always been like an older brother to me."

"Okay," Makoto agreed. "Can I just kiss you now?"

"Yes please," Ami smiled as their lips touched.

"You will have to meet Usagi and Rei sometime too," Makoto said between kisses, "Usagi is happy I am dating but Rei says you don't exist since I never bring you out with us. I keep telling Rei it is because you are a doctor but she just rolls her eyes. She likes to give me a hard time."

"To much talking," Ami whispered.

* * *

"I feel like I am meeting your parents," Makoto said nervously.

"Think of Mamoru is my older brother," Ami reminded Makoto as she knocked on the door.

"Welcome Ami," A woman with long black hair dressed in a black and white dress. "This must be Makoto," she smiled at Makoto, "I am Chiba Beryl."

"Thank you for having me in your home," Makoto bowed.

"She is tall," Mamoru said coming down the hall. "You do make a cute couple," Mamoru smiled casing both women to blush.

Beryl whacked Mamoru upside the back of the head. "Stop teasing them."

"That is what big brothers are for," insisted Mamoru as his wife shook her head and walked away.

"At least there will be embarrassing question," Ami whispered to Makoto.

"Dinner looks amazing," Makoto told Beryl as they sat down.

"Makoto is a great cook too," Ami beamed.

"So what do you do," Mamoru asked picking up his chopsticks. "I don't think Ami has told me."

"I run my own flower shop and bakery," Makoto replied.

Ami stared at her girlfriend, "You didn't tell me you were the owner of Flower Bakery."

Makoto blushed, "It is not a big deal."

"It is," Ami beamed, "I just though you worked there."

Makoto nodded. "I worked there," she paused remembering there were other people around, "I worked there in high school. Hiko helped me get back on my feet after I lost my parents in a plane crash and then when I lost my first girlfriend. She let me work in the bakery and there flower shop as long as I kept my grades up. Once I was old enough she helped me get my own apartment. Then when her arthritis got so bad she couldn't bake anymore Hiko let me take over and stayed as a silent partner so to speak."

"So accomplished," Beryl said, "While I am just a house wife."

"Mamoru," Ami smiled as he groaned, "Kids," was all she said.

"Got to talk to this one," Mamoru painted to Beryl.

"It will happen when it happens," Beryl replied.

"She doesn't want kids," Mamoru sighed.

"That is unusual," Makoto thought. "Normally it is the guy who does not want kids."

As Beryl started clearing the table Ami leaned over to Makoto "Mako," Ami whispered.

"I will explain later," Makoto whispered back before standing. "Beryl let me help you," Makoto offered, "You did all the cooking."

"No, thank you," Beryl replied curtly.

"Honey," Mamoru said following her into the kitchen.

"You didn't tell me she was bringing her dyke," Beryl seethed.

"Beryl," Mamoru fumed.

"Just because you like them doesn't mean I have to," Beryl walked out of the kitchen.

Mamoru came back a few minutes later. "Sorry, Beryl," he paused, "has a headache."

"Sokay," Ami smiled weakly. "I have a long shift tomorrow."

They said their goodbyes and headed to catch the bus. "Sorry Makoto," Ami sighed. "She has always seemed nice at the company parties but I did not realize she had suck hate for us."

"From what you have told me about Mamoru I am surprised he married someone like that," Makoto told her girlfriend. "About what I said tonight was true but I did not want to tell them the reason Hiko helped me get an apartment was because she kicked me out when I was in the game. She tried to get me out but I refused to listen to her, hurt from the loss of my parents. Hiko has only showed me love."

"How does kicking you out and making you live on the streets show she loves you?" Ami asked.

Makoto smiled sheepishly. "You figured that part of huh?"

"Well Mako it doesn't make sense to kick you out only to get you an apartment because you were in a gang," Ami smiled.

"After Minako," Makoto paused. "I went back to Hiko. She said I could not live under her roof again but she would help me find a place and use the money my parents left me. She also offered me a job."

"Stay with me tonight," Ami whispered as she kissed Makoto's ear as they stood in front of Ami's door.

Makoto replied by backing Ami up again her door and kissing her hard, leaving both of them breathless. Ami fumbled with her keys not wanting to stop kissing her brunette amazon but she ended up dropping her keys.

Once inside Makoto closed the door with her foot and picked up Ami as they continued kissing. Makoto laid Ami on her bed and trailed kissed down her neck and to her chest. Makoto paused and looked out Ami, "Sorry I should have asked you first."

Ami shook her head and smiled. "I want this too," Ami breathed kissing Makoto and pulling her on top of herself surprising Makoto.

"Mmm," Makoto thought. "I like this side of Ami." Makoto ran her hands down Ami's legs and back up resting her hand on Ami's thigh under her blue dress causing Ami to moan. Makoto then half sat on the bed as she trailed kiss down Ami's neck again to her chest and continued down her body as she slowly unbuttoned Ami's dress causing to blue haired girl to squirm beneath her. Makoto looked at the beauty below her in blue lace bra and panties. Makoto purred and ripped at Ami's panties with her teeth before calming Ami's lips with her own as Ami ran her hands through Makoto's hair.

"Makoto," Ami breathless she tried to push Makoto back a bit.

"What?" Makoto asked.

"I just need a bit of room," Ami said seductively as she wigged out of her unbuttoned dress. "Now I need to do this." Ami smiled as she began to unbutton Makoto's pale green short sleeve shirts as both girls sat on their knees on Ami's bed. When Ami almost had Makoto's shirt unbuttoned she gently pushed Makoto on her back. Ami looked at Makoto and grinned as she trailed kisses down Makoto's body as she finished unbuttoning Makoto's shirt. "Guess I need to work on these too," Ami purred tugging at the edge of Makoto's pants. Ami unbuttoned Makoto's pants and kissed around the brunette's hips. "Off," Ami whispered tugging at her pants.

"Yes ma'am," Makoto breathed raising her hips and pushing her pants down as Ami pulled them off at the feet.

Ami smiled as she looked at her girlfriend laying in a green sports bra and boy shorts. "I just want to kiss you and feel your skin against mine," Ami told her as they lay together with their arms wrapped around each other. As they kissed they ran their hands over each other's body. "Every time you touch me Mako," Ami breathed.

"Yes," Makoto nipped at Ami's ear and then her bottom lip.

"I feel electrify run through my whole body," Ami trembled slightly as she spoke.

"Good to know," Makoto grinned as she unhooked Ami's bra and captured one of the petite girl's breast in her mouth causing Ami to moan and squirm in pleasure. Once Makoto had given ample attention she moved to the blue haired girl's stomach and side as she gently bit and sucked.

"Don't leave any marks," Ami breathed.

"I won't," Makoto paused and smiled, "Well at least I won't leave anywhere other can see." Makoto dove back on Ami's side gently nipping and sucking leaving her love mark as she played with Ami's breast causing the young doctor to arch her back. Just to tease her lover Makoto absently brush her hands over Ami's panties.

"Mmm," Ami moaned and twitched her hips.

"Gods," Makoto thought. "I can feel her heartbeat here." Makoto felt her body react as she once again brushed her hand over Ami's panties and felt her beat.

"Makoto," Ami breathed, "Please kiss me. I am going crazy."

Makoto obeyed with a deep kiss then pulled back. "Now I have to go back to work." Ami gave a sad whimpered and then a gasp of pleasure as Makoto gently licked at her through her panties. Makoto did this for a little while just to watch Ami squirm and get a reaction. Finally Makoto pulled Ami's blue lace panties off with only her teeth and threw them to the floor.

"What," Ami breathed.

"I just wanted to look at all of you," Makoto smiled.

"Stop," Ami blushed. "You are embarrassing me, looking at me like that."

"Sorry," Makoto softly kissed Ami as she ran her hand down her body. "You are just so beautiful," she paused. "What I can't help but stare at you."

"But," Ami began.

"Shh," Makoto put her finger on Ami's lips. "No more talking." Makoto trailed kisses down Ami's neck to her stomach. Slowly and softly Makoto licked at her lover. Makoto smiled and giggled as Ami voiced her pleasure. Makoto licked her own fingers and ran them deep inside Ami causing her to arch her back.

"Makoto," Ami breathed as she grabbed a handful of Makoto's hair causing the brunette to grin.

"You like," Makoto softly spoke against Ami's skin as she removed her fingers and placed her tongue as deep as she could.

"Yes," Ami almost screamed as she gripped Makoto's hair to push her closer.

"Yes ma'am," Makoto breathed wrapped her arms under Ami's legs to slightly lift her hips off the bed pushing her tongue in her lover as far as she could until she felt Ami quacking.

"Ah," Ami exclaimed in the middle of her climax still gripping Makoto's hair then released the brown locks as another wave washed over her causing the bluenette to arch her back and grip her sheets.

After a few moments of silence Makoto looked at Ami. "Did I wear you out that much?" Makoto asked as she ran a hand over Ami's stomach.

Ami grinned with a gleam in her eye. "Just catching my breath for a second," Ami bent down and kissed her lover. "Your turn," as she tried to help the taller woman move to the head of the bed. Ami pulled off Makoto's sports bra and smiled as she ran a hand down Makoto's body. Ami teased Makoto's breast and ran her other hand over Makoto's midsection. Then her hand slowly moved down to Makoto's panties. "Oh," Ami paused with an almost said look. "Did you already?"

"No," Makoto shook her head. "I am very close though," she said as Ami touched her lightly causing her to take a deep breath. "You are so hot when you climax."

"Next time I torture you first," Ami whispered and kissed Makoto deeply. "First I have to get these off," Ami grinned as she tugged Makoto's green boy shorts off. "Mmm," Ami breathed as she licked causing Makoto's breath to quicken.

"No," Makoto breathed as she felt Ami's fingers. "Too close. I want to kiss you as it happens."

Ami indulged her lover as their lips crashed upon each other and their skin touched. Ami kissed Makoto until her lips hurt as Makoto dug her nails into Ami's back. Ami pushed again Makoto harder and held herself as she felt Makoto wiggle beneath her and then tremble.

"Ah," Makoto moaned loudly as Ami gasped in pleasure and feel on Makoto chest as they both breathed hard. Makoto ran a hand through Ami's short hair as the smaller woman snuggled against her. "Did you?" Makoto asked.

"Mmm," Ami nodded sleepy blindly groping for the sheets.

Makoto pulled the sheet around them and grinned. "Wow," she thought. "I did not expect" to make her twice," Makoto kissed the top of Ami's head. "You were great," Makoto whispered as they fell asleep.

* * *

Ami woke up to an empty bed. "Was it a dream," she thought.

"No dream," Makoto said walking in with a fresh cup of tea. "Glad you are awake. Usagi and Rei want to meet for lunch."

"How did you already hear form Usagi?" Ami asked taking the mug and pulling the sheet around her. "I thought you said she did not get up before eleven on Saturday."

"It is noon," Makoto smiled.

"Guess I was tired," Ami blushed.

"Well we didn't get to sleep until after midnight," Makoto told her. "I do need to go home and change first."

"I need a shower," Ami said as Makoto grinned. "No," Ami smiled. "I do not think we would get there." Ami got up and went to her closet to get her clothes. "What time did they want to meet?"

"I told Usagi we would be there by 1:30pm," Makoto replied. "Depending on Usagi she could already be there trying to get Rei to buy her a shake before lunch or not show up until two."

"I will come back as soon as I change and shower," Makoto kissed Ami lightly.

"Wouldn't it just make more sense to meet you there? I do know where Crown is," Ami said.

"Okay," Makoto agreed reluctantly. "Glad we don't live too far apart," Makoto thought with a smile.

* * *

Ami smiled as she saw Makoto walking toward Crown. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No," Makoto shook her head, "Just got here."

As soon as they walked in Ami heard a loud squeal but before she could say anything her and Makoto were rushed by a blonde in pigtails, "Makoto!"

"Hey Usagi," Makoto smiled as Usagi dragged her to where Rei was sitting.

"Rei," Usagi beamed.

"Yes Usagi I can see them," Rei replied taking a sip of her drink.

"Hello," Ami spoke always shy around new people.

Usagi turned and her jaw dropped when she saw Ami, "You…"

"Mizuno Ami," the blue haired doctor slightly bowed, "Nice to finally meet Makoto's friends."

"Were the smartest girl in our high school," Usagi finished. "Nice going Makoto."

"She always this excited," Ami whispered to which Makoto nodded.

Usagi giggled as Makoto and Ami sat down in the booth with them. "So," Usagi drew out, "how are things going for you Makoto?"  
Makoto looked at Ami and smiled. "I can't believe I found such an amazing woman," Makoto paused. "I enjoy just being around her and everything about her," Makoto replied causing Ami to blush.

"You had sex!" Usagi exclaimed earning a smack from Rei.

"Geez Usako I don't think they heard you outside," Rei said annoyed as Makoto was speechless as Ami turned bright red and tried to hide behind the menu.

"You never did tell us how you met Makoto," Rei said trying to change the subject.

"Actually," Makoto looked at Ami, "the first time I saw Ami was here at Crown. Usagi, you and I were sitting here in our booth and Ami was up at the counter talking to Toki."

"You didn't tell us," Usagi pouted.

"You were too busy talking to Rei about wedding plans," Makoto information the blonde.

At mention of her wedding Usagi got even more animated and leaned across the table grabbing Ami's hands. "You much come to our wedding! You can be Makoto's date! She is making the cake."

"Usako," Rei whispered, "we already sent out the invitations."

"Don't care," Usagi crossed her arms over her chest in a pout. "I don't want Ami to be without her girlfriend on our special day."

"Really," Ami said quietly. "When is your wedding?"

"In four months," Usagi squealed before she kissed Rei. "Then I will move into the Shrine with Rei."

"I will try my best to get the day off from the hospital," Ami information the bubbly blonde.

"We should food," Makoto said picking up the menu. "I haven't eaten all day," Makoto looked at Ami with a wink again causing her girlfriend to blush.

"Food good idea," Ami said burying her face in the menu.

* * *

"They look so beautiful," Ami whispered as Usagi and Rei walked back down the aisle after the ceremony.

"I am surprised that it was Rei who was crying and not Usagi," Makoto replied. "Though she kept her dignity and Usagi would not have."

"You know Makoto," Ami grinned as they followed the other guest into the reception area. "I was surprised to see you in a dress."

"I like girly things," Makoto insisted looking at her black dress with a rose print.

"You should wear them more often," Ami purred in her ear. "They were both so beautiful in their white layered dresses. One day I hope to wear a white kimono at my wedding."

"Really," Makoto said with a slight smiled them shook her head. "Don't think about that," she told herself, "You don't want to scream up anything and scare her off."

Usagi was too busy talking as the music began to play. "Usako," Rei said as she gently pulled her wife to the dance floor as their song began to play. Makoto smiled and wrapped her arms around Ami as the blue haired girl leaned back against the taller girl. After Usagi and Rei's song was done they wanted the bridesmaids to come up and dance with them.

Ami turned to Makoto with a grin, "May I have this dance?"

"But," Makoto insisted.

Ami put her finger over the taller girl's lips, "No butts," Ami kissed her girlfriend. "Usagi said she wanted you out there too."

Makoto nodded. "I would love to dance with you."

"Rei," Usagi whispered as Makoto and Ami joined them on the dance floor, "They look so cute together."

"Don't rush them Usako," Rei smiled at her wife, "they haven't even been together a year."

"Can I kiss you?" Makoto asked Ami as they danced.

"I would like that," Ami smiled as their lips touched.

* * *

"I can't believe it has almost been a year since we started seeing each other," Ami looked up at Makoto.

"Here," Makoto handed Ami a bento, "Made you dinner since you have to work the late shift again."

"I am trying to get my shift changed so I can work during the day and be with you at night." Ami assured Makoto, "I will still have work weekends but I have this weekend off." Ami rose up on her tip toes to kiss Makoto and headed off to the hospital.

* * *

"Saturday will be our one year anniversary since we met," Ami told Mamoru as she unpacked her bento. "Makoto has spoiled me with the food she made."

"I am glad you final found someone who makes you happy," Mamoru replied picking at his rice.

"What," Ami smiled as she unfolded a note from Makoto. "Meet me at the park when you get off work," reading the note to herself. Ami could not stop smiling as she ate what Makoto had prepared for her and slide the note in her pocket.

* * *

Makoto rolled over as her alarm went off. "Ugh," Makoto groaned. "Too early," she said sleepily and then shot up when she remembered why she had set her alarm so early. "Ami gets off work in an hour," as she looked at the box beside her bed on the nightstand. Makoto jumped out of bed and scrambled around to get dressed and brushed her teeth before grabbing her keys and the box. "I am going to get there early but I have to walk off this energy," she thought heading down to the park to wait for her girlfriend. "Maybe this was a bad idea," Makoto thought playing with the box in her hand. "I hope she says yes. Ami is so amazing. I love her so much." Makoto sat on their bench and waited.

"May I sit here?" Makoto was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a gently voice.

Makoto looked up and grinned as Ami's silhouette was framed by the sunrise. "Yes," Makoto smiled.

"Morning," Ami kissed Makoto as she sat down. "What did you want to see me out here for?"

"It is almost our one year anniversary," Makoto said getting nervous and played with the box in her pocket. "It still can't believe it has been a year already. It seems like I just met you," Makoto paused.

"Mako," Ami placed her hand on Makoto's, "What is wrong?"

"Can I ask you something?" Makoto said nervously.

"Anything," Ami smiled at her.

Nervously Makoto took the box out of her pocket and almost dropped it. "Ami," Makoto said holding the box out to her, "I know we have not known each other long but I know how I feel. I love you Ami." Makoto opened the box to reveal a key on a lightning bolt key ring. "I hope you will consider moving in with me."

"I love you too Mako," Ami grinned. "Yes I will move in with you." Ami kissed Makoto as the sun came up.

"I know you want to go home and get some sleep," Makoto said as their lips parted.

Ami nodded. "Yes, I want to go to our home and to our bed." Ami kissed Makoto, "I am tired but not ready to go to sleep just yet."

* * *

****Written in about two weeks, Oct 2014

****57 pages handwritten

**Senshi Love by DavisJes  
Senshi Love © DavisJes Jun 2008 - Oct 2014  
Sailor Moon ©Naoko Takeuchi**


End file.
